


take my soul, not my body

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [3]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 2018, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Witch!Wilhemina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: Wilhemina wasn’t exactly sure why, but when she looked into that stranger’s eyes, she felt everything was alright. So why don’t indulge for once and let herself be loved? At least for one night, without knowing that her soul made a very different choice.





	take my soul, not my body

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in my tumblr too! I hope y'all enjoy this, it has been one of my favourite things to write and Raleigh is my favourite AHS oc, so the fun was sure + softy yet wild Mina is what we all live for haha

Late afternoon commute home was her favourite time of the day. 

At least it usually was, because she got to take her mind off work and to listen whatever was going on made her feel a bit more human. As much as she wanted to show how little did she care for another human beings and how tough she was, she still felt relieved to hear that people around her were  _ normal _ and not like those idiots. 

Wilhemina tapped her cane for a second, disturbed, trying to concentrate in another thing that wasn't her bosses. 

She gave everything to them,  _ everything,  _ and now she was trying to take some of that back. Searching for a better job was a start, but any paid her as much as the one at the company right away and that was the only thing that held her back from just quit. It wasn't as she didn't have her savings, but it scared her to run out of money all of a sudden. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Wilhemina rubbed the back of her neck to ease the incessant ‘ _ thum thum _ ’ settled in the base of her skull. 

She needed some rest for sure. 

And a drink. 

Wilhemina found the closest itinerary and then pressed the stop button. Not far away from home, but far enough to have to still ride the bus to get back to her place. When she got off, looking around to orient herself for a second, the fresh air felt welcoming in some weird way that she actually enjoyed. 

Walking down the street, she found a not too crowded place. A pub of some sorts, perfect for both drink and maybe eat if she wasn’t in the mood of cooking once at home. Sometimes you had to thank for the new trends, they could come in handy. When she settled at the bar, resting her elbows there and looking at the too fancy cocktail menu, Wilhemina thought that she was getting old - unlikely - or that maybe she had the taste of an old lady when it came to alcohol. Everything listed sounded... _ too fancy _ .

She finally settled for a thing called Kamikaze, which only stood out because it had two things she liked: vodka and something bitter. It tasted good actually, she thought for herself closing her eyes for a few seconds before taking another sip; it truly tasted like  _ freedom _ . 

“I’ll get another one of these,” the freedom was good and she felt like it was what she needed. 

Just sitting there, drinking in silence and with the sound of the people chattering felt like heaven. Wilhemina wasn't a woman of many words usually, enjoying the silence, but it was that part of listening that reminded her that she still was part of that world.

There were nights that she thought of herself as nothing else but an empty shell, only unpinning her hair and taking off her glasses before collapsing in her bed. Those days, weeks, felt like she wanted to give up but something in her kept pushing forward. The cat, her little devil, was the only thing she didn't push away from her and as much as their love-hate relationship was, she loved Oberon. 

Wilhemina thought about buying treats for the little bastard while sipping on her vodka, alcohol was really out there admitting her love for her cat already? 

Taking a long sip from her third cocktail, hunger started to take over her stomach. Flipping through the menu, she couldn't settle for something at all, everything looked either disgusting or she couldn't wrap her head around the idea. She was still at that when someone sat by her side, sighing in relief as if they were walking for miles. 

Curiosity took the best of Wilhemina and her eyes went to the stranger, watching how she put a backpack in the floor, against the counter, before searching for a menu apparently. 

She didn't know how long her hair was, but the stranger had it pulled out of her messy braid and was letting it free over her shoulder. The scar that crossed her face was something to be afraid of, but her gentle eyes and expression calmed her down. Her clothes were a bit informal but giving the vibe that she worked in something where they needed her to be semi professional. Was she a seller? a receptionist? a teacher?

_ It sure made her feel something she didn’t feel for a long time. _

“Hey, mister man, can I get number...eight with extra fries, a vanilla milkshake and...an Hurricane? I saw you have cocktails,” the stranger’s voice sounds tired but content, as if she was someone old that got the craving of her life.

“This ain’t New Orleans missy, we don’t have that,” the young bartender laugh at that, taking the rest of the order, and Wilhemina’s drunk brain gets a wave of rage because of how disrespectful the man sounded. She tugged at that rage, waiting as if the thing was affecting her directly. “You’ll have to get something else with your milkshake, sweetheart.”

“Then bring me some vodka shots, or you ran out of that because this ain’t Russia?” Wilhemina saw the woman grew bigger, not physically but her  _ aura _ , as if she was pushing something invisible. The ‘affectionate’ names seemed to bother her to no end.

Wanting to get her sudden rage out, Wilhemina put down her empty glass with a bit more of strength than intended, drawing their attention for a second, and then she pushed both the rage and whatever was gathering in the pitch of her stomach out.

“Apologize with her,  _ now _ ,” the other woman looked at her with a half smile, a wild spark in her eyes while the man stood there hypnotized. “Did your mother raised you to be that impolite?”

He uttered an almost too fast ‘ _ sorry ma’am _ ’ while Wilhemina only pushed her glass towards him. The stranger laughed out loud at that, tapping her hands over the counter as if it was the funniest thing she witnessed in a long time.

“Good, bring another,” was the last thing she managed to say before her rage ran out.

Her mother always said that her strong will was a force to be reckoned with, both a blessing and a curse. But that same will always worked wonders with her, in tie with her appearance and overall attitude, to get what she wanted.

With her fourth glass, Wilhemina slowed down, trying to enjoy the pleasant feeling that settled in her. The woman by her side seemed occupied by taking in every detail of the place before taking out her phone, putting on her glasses and going through the notifications like only an old lady would do. She found that particular detail both endearing and laughable, but she knew how to keep it to herself even in that state.

Until her food wasn’t there, she didn’t heard the other woman saying a word. Her eyes followed the plate full of fries for a second, trying not to think about her own hunger and also resist the urge of talking with her.

Something was pulling at her from behind ever so softly, as if there was a cat lazily rubbing his tail in her back. 

“So, my treat?” she had two vodka shots, offering one of them to her with a playful and soft smirk gracing her lips. “You can get some fries too, must be hungry around this hour.”

Wilhemina thought it was the gentleness behind her words, or the soft nudge to the plate inviting her to take up the offer, or how the woman smiled at her when both downed the shots, or how they got their tall chairs closer as if they were mere friends sharing a nice evening. She thought it was the alcohol even, but she indulged with open mind in the human contact. 

It was what she needed after all. 

Not only she took both the shot and the fries offering, both soon found themselves deep in conversation while sharing the menu  _ Raleigh _ \- as she presented herself - ordered. Still drunk, Wilhemina felt the new surge of energy burn every cobweb in her brain, taking a sip of her glass of Coke now. She wanted to have some fun, right? Getting wasted wasn't the main plan. 

But as the night went by, talking over leftovers and a few more shots, Wilhemina started to get warmed up by Raleigh's personality. She was hundred percent sure the other woman was as content listening her rant as she herself was content to spill the beans. 

Somehow Wilhemina drunkenly told her about how much she hated her job, more like how  _ tired  _ she was of it. Not sure why she did it, but all her worries eased when Raleigh put a hand in her forearm first and then took her hand in one of hers. 

Maybe the tenderness and the warmth of the gesture pushed her in those feelings she was trying to ignore for all the night. 

_ She was  _ still  _ very much human, and indulging seemed just right.  _

Raleigh seemed to notice the subtle change in Wilhemina's behavior but she didn't let go of her hand. And if she didn't enjoyed the  _ delightful  _ smirk in the other woman's lips, she was fucked. 

The question fell from her lips naturally. 

“How about we take the…dessert to my place?” not regrets, only whatever it's tugging at her doing God's works. Raleigh seized her for a few seconds, considering the offer. “If none is waiting for you already.” 

For a second Wilhemina thought she worded everything wrong, because she let go of her hand and stood up tall and mighty and  _ tugging  _ at her just with her overall aura. Raleigh took off her denim jacket before putting back her backpack and when she thought she was going to leave, the only thing she did was put on a half smile and offer her arm to her. 

“Off to your place then?” there was something off in her eyes for a second before an electrifying spark lightened them up, having Wilhemina feel like the cat got her tongue for once in her life. “I'll text my friend to not wait up for me while we are on the way.”

And off they went. Wilhemina helped herself up by supporting in Raleigh's arm and her cane. She expected the other woman to ask about it, but she never did and instead put her jacket over Wilhemina's shoulders when they make it out of the pub after Raleigh threw a big bill to pay for everything. 

Riding commute home accompanied  _ willingly _ was an experience she didn't think she will enjoy that much. They did the whole trip partially in silence, aside Wilhemina helping Raleigh figure out an app in her phone - seriously, even her felt a tech pro by Raleigh's side - and Raleigh humming a song she felt like she knew. But the silence was nice, they felt comfortable and at ease. 

Even when they got to the apartment, Wilhemina felt like that was right. She was always so afraid of letting herself slip from the perfect image she had built over the years, but watching how even Oberon seemed content with the stranger relieved that feeling. 

“Now you are well behaved, you little shit,” she couldn't help but chuckle when her calico cat rubbed his body around her legs too. “Don’t trust in Oberon, he would probably have your bag all scratched by morning.”

“What an absolute rascal are you,” Raleigh laughed at that and Wilhemina, still pretty much drunk, smiled at the tender tone. “My Sidonia would be good friends with him, she loves having cranky friends.”

“If your cat likes troublemakers, I suppose,” she just shrugged a bit, walking towards the kitchen counter to drop her purse there as usual. “Is she of any breed in special?”

That made the other woman laugh openly  _ again _ , letting her backpack in the couch and quickly reaching for Wilhemina to help her get out of her denim jacket. She did appreciate that, feeling dizzier as the calmness of her home started to envelop her in its arms. It was always like that when she came back home from a long day. 

“A neopolitan mastiff actually,” Wilhemina turned around to face Raleigh and she hold her steadily when it looked like she was going to lose her balance. Her hands didn’t leave her elbows, though, staying close. “There are so many cats in the Academy’s vicinity that she is already used to them. Still a pupper though, but she is quite a keeper.”

Raleigh was much taller than her, now that they both are face to face and Wilhemina's heels were off, and her logical part started pushing the usual worries in her mind again. Oh yeah, she was very bold and very brave to ask someone to come over to her apartment with the final intention of going full one night stand. So, so  _ brave _ that she forgot for a few hours her back. 

What would she do when they ended up in bed together? 

How would she explain-

“You are thinking too much,  _ darlin’, _ ” her voice made her shake her head for a second, just finding Raleigh’s hands making their way to her lower back and encircling her slowly, asking permission with her whole demeanour. “Just do it.”

And oh God almighty, do not forgive her for doing it because she was going all in.

Her drunk brain and all that time without actually kissing combined in the  _ sloppiest  _ kiss she ever gave to someone. By the time their lips collided, Raleigh lowered enough that she didn’t have to straighten herself. Wilhemina’s hands found themselves in her arms, squeezing them as the kiss went  _ deeper  _ than any other kiss she had in her life. It was like Raleigh was trying to make her feel everything at the same time and she was holding onto it with every fibre of her body, demanding more and more as the kiss got more heated.

Arms going lower, soon Wilhemina felt how her feet took off the ground because Raleigh was holding her to be more comfortable while they were at it. Moving blindly after her cane was forgotten in the living room’s floor, Raleigh found quickly the bedroom when the other woman broke their kiss to gesture with her hand toward a double door in the living room. Wilhemina’s apartment was not that big and that was a blessing.

When Raleigh felt the bed edge against her knees, too occupied in kissing Wilhemina’s neck and upper chest because of the loose buttons of her blouse, she lowered her with such care that it made her wonder how she could control herself in this situation. They broke the new kiss and Wilhemina managed to focus her eyes in the way her lover was taking off her shirt, exposing her body before leaning again to meet her lips in yet another intense kiss. 

Pulling her over her own body, Wilhemina felt more alive than she had felt in weeks. Warmth getting to places. Hands touching, roaming freely. The dizziness taking over her body, her mind in such a pleasant way. Raleigh manage to unpin her hair, the forming headache from earlier gone completely now. 

“The skirt has to go,” a groan mumbled against plump lips, barely a nod in agreement. “Stockings too.” 

Raleigh went down on her, tugging at the fabric after unzipping it and freeing her from both things in one go. Everything in Wilhemina's head was a total mess, it made her chuckle drunkenly as the other woman unbuttoned her blouse while kissing her way up from her navel to her lips again. 

An expert on screwing secretaries? Lady bosses? Both? 

She didn't know if it was the room, the alcohol, her body or Raleigh's, but she was starting to feel  _ overwhelmed.  _ Whatever was going on, was both the sweetest and the greediest emotion she ever felt. Another kiss and Wilhemina's hand went to Raleigh's neck, trying to make her deepen if it was even possible and upon breaking the kiss, she  _ felt  _ it again. 

An electrifying and thick layer of something her body craved for some reason was trying to make its way to her, easily thanks to her own predisposition. 

But as electrifying it was, as aroused it made her feel, her body seemed to disagree. 

Tiredness was taking over suddenly, as if her whole energy was slipping out like a massive leak. Wilhemina felt herself crashing her lips against Raleigh's once more, drunk in too many ways at this point, being kissed down the her neck painfully slow afterwards. 

And then her eyes got heavy with much unwanted sleep, her arms barely holding onto her lover's broad shoulders before she blacked out. 

When she was able to open her eyes again, it wasn't because her mind actually wanted. Her head hurt like a bitch. Her stomach seemed eager for getting food - was that bacon what she was smelling?. Something fluffy was pressed against her cheek and when she put on her glasses, the sight of Oberon cuddling her appeared clear. 

When the bastard did ever sleep with her? 

Wilhemina examined her surroundings for a second, getting used to the clarity of the room and caressing carefully the sleepy devil cuddling her. Then she noticed a laptop over the opposite nightstand - not hers - and soft music playing in the kitchen, coming into the room by the double doors open a bit ajar. 

It was her clothes discarded on the floor that made her remember all at once. 

_ Shit.  _

Once she sat up, her legs like jelly, Oberon readjusted to the new position to lay lazily in her lap. She wasn't wearing her pajama, instead she was wearing one too big for her. Regrets started to pile up in her chest. Tightening and hurting slightly, she took the cat in her arms - he actually let her do that, unbelievable - and tried to make her way out of the room. Lacking her cane and having Oberon like that, she took her time and supported herself in the nearest wall with her free hand to reach her goal. 

“Good mornin’ beautiful,” Wilhemina was welcomed by the sight of Raleigh, her phone pressed to her ear as if she was waiting for whoever was in the other side of the line, placing a plate of full breakfast in the counter. “Oh wait a second.”

Raleigh closed the distance between them in a few steps, handing over her cane as if she  _ knew _ that was one of the things she was looking for. Her half smile eased her worries before going back to the stove, pushing her own glasses over the bridge of her nose and paying attention to the soft murmur that was coming from her phone. 

Too tired to eavesdrop, she obeyed when Raleigh mouthed ‘eat’ and signaled her the plate - probably her own breakfast. 

Not being interested in whatever the other woman was doing anymore, Wilhemina scratched Oberon's head one last time before the animal made its way to his usual place. She took the food offering, more hungry than she imagined, trying to not look at the strange view in her kitchen. 

Awkwardly as it was, it comforted her though. 

“...yeah, I'll call tomorrow, bye,” the ended call brought back the music Wilhemina heard from her room, softly easing the knot that was her hangovered head. Soon she had a cup of tea in front of her, which she scrunched her nose to. “Believe me, it does wonders with the hangover. You better drink it all up if you don't want to be feeling like shit the rest of the day.”

“Are these pajamas yours?” Wilhemina didn't miss a beat, going straight to the point while she took a long sip of tea. It tasted bitter at first and then sweetly spicy. “What happened last night?” 

Raleigh didn't seem to care her sudden change of behaviour, smiling at her carefully. She didn't even looked surprised. 

“It is indeed,” turning off the stove and placing another plate full of food for herself, Raleigh sat in front of Wilhemina. “You dozed off while I was in my way to going down on you. I didn't want to let you sleep half naked, so I took my pajamas for you and tucked you in bed,” she shrugged, taking a big bite of her toast before talking again. “Don't like to go through other people's belongings without them being conscious, sorry.”

“Oh God,” she felt her face heat up, shame flooding her whole body while she tried to cover her face with both hands. 

“It's okay darlin’, it could be worse,” Wilhemina peaked through her fingers to look at Raleigh, the woman trying to pull her hand off her face. “I mean, once I ended up in an emergency room because I hit my head while having shower sex.”

“Are you for real?” it calmed her nerves knowing that happened for some reason. She let Raleigh takes her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“No, but you are now more calm,” another big laugh that took yet another piece of Wilhemina's soul with it, a thumb caressing her knuckles absent-mindedly. “You were hammered last night, it isn't weird at all if you had been working all day. I hope you don't mind I took a nap with you.”

Everything was so awkwardly soothing? They didn't exchange more words for the rest of the breakfast, though, but Wilhemina was embracing and welcoming the new situation at home with mixed feelings. As she was trying to finish the tea, Raleigh did the dishes and went back to the room to get her laptop. 

The idea of that piece of Heaven ending wasn't something in her mind until she saw the other woman gathering her stuff and reorganizing it in her backpack. 

“I have to go back to my hotel and get ready for some meetings I have after lunch,” Wilhemina didn't talk at all but maybe her expression gave it away. “But it was really nice spending the night with you.”

“Making out, taking care of your wasted one night stand and napping can be called ‘spending the night with someone’?” the snarky comment was met with another laugh and then Wilhemina felt her lips tug a bit in a small smile. 

“I do settle for less, so this is mind blowing,” Raleigh pulled her hair up into a ponytail and Wilhemina saw all the scars in her forearms when her long sleeves slid down to her elbows. She didn't ask about them, she didn't pity her for having them, she didn't think less of her. “But if you think it isn't enough, you can always make up for it,” oh, now she was being playfully smooth. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at that. “If not, you don't have to use your Concilium with me; I know how to take a ‘no’ for an answer.”

Blinking in confusion, Wilhemina didn't let Raleigh know that she was actually dumbfounded by both the word and how natural the other woman was around her. 

But she felt it again. 

What was that? Why she was feeling that electrifying vibe around the room, tugging at her again? She liked it though, the whole thing making her feel  _ powerful  _ in a way she never felt before and she couldn't help but chuckle before actually saying something. 

It was supposed to be a one night stand and now she was craving for more. 

More  _ freedom _ . 

More of whatever was floating around her. 

_ More _ . 

“Making up for it without alcohol sounds reasonable for me,” she rubbed her eyes, probably making the make-up mess worse. “Just give me your phone, you'll probably e-mail someone my number if I let you write it down.”

Raleigh handed her the device after putting her denim jacket on - the one that now had Wilhemina's scent hanging ever so sweetly. Smudged mascara and all, she thought the redheaded woman looked stunning typing her phone number. The sarcastic nudge fired something in her, what else could she do? 

Handing it back, Wilhemina took advantage of the little contact to wrap her hand around Raleigh's forearm and pulled her in for a much lucid and deep kiss. 

If feeling human meant letting herself enjoy that bliss, enjoy the way a single kiss could knock her socks off, she was pretty much signing up for it a trillion times. Fuck those bastards. 

It was time to let herself go. 

“Lovely,” Raleigh hummed that against her lips, kissing her a second time just for the sake of it. “Later then, drink all the tea,” a soft peck, as if she was sealing a deal with unspoken  _ magic _ , and she was ready to go, bidding farewell to Oberon too with a few snuggles. “Bye Fairy King, behave.”

For a few seconds Wilhemina didn't say goodbye back, but her own curiosity won over her logical side once again. 

“Raleigh?” the woman was about to close the front door when she heard her name, popping her head inside again to listen what she had to say. “You better tell me later what the fuck is that  _ Concilium _ thing you said.”

The only response was an open and full laugh after a quick wink. Little did Wilhemina know that it wasn't only that what was going to hear. 

Sometimes life changing offerings came from unexpected places. 


End file.
